


dreams of grief and glory

by w0lfmoon



Series: Game of Coping Fanfics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany deserves better, Gen, This is my bittersweet ending for Dany, also i NEEDED that Dany and Aemon interaction more than life itself, she deserves to rest happily somewhere, this episode broke me, with those who loved her the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: 08x05 broke me and so I wrote this piece in honor of Daenerys’ characterShe was dreaming; dreaming of a warm spring.





	dreams of grief and glory

**Author's Note:**

> 08x05 just destroyed me. Daenerys deserves so much better than what we’ve gotten on this show. And so, given her impending demise, I decided to write this pre farewell to Daenerys, one that would give her peace, one to reunite her with those she lost and needed to reunite with.
> 
> Also I really put Aemon in instead of Viserys because Viserys isn’t worthy to know daenerys’ accomplishments. Aemon never got to meet her, and we were robbed of Jon telling her about him.
> 
> In short, I wanted to grieve and give Daenerys the send off she deserves.
> 
> And I’m basing her speculated death based on leaks of Jon killing her (ugh it has come to this hasn’t it....... I’m upset)
> 
> But anyways enjoy.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone it may not be my best work but I ran with it

She was dreaming; dreaming of a warm spring day, and she was standing in the middle of a vast meadow drowning in emerald and daises. And from the distance she saw six figures, two dragon shaped and four human. She felt as if she was flying instead of running, the air seemed to dance in her silver hair and the sun kissed her skin. She felt alive, in this spring dream.

 

The first thing she saw when she was closer was the brother who was slain before she was born, Rhaegar, whom was just as handsome as everyone claimed and behind him was her beloved Rhaegal, shrieking in delight at the sight of his mother. His wings fully healed and his emerald scales glowing, as if empowered by the presence of his namesake. 

 

"Hello little sister," Rhaegar spoke, his voice as sweet as honey and lemoncakes and his smile as warm as the blazing sun above. She couldn’t help but feel tears start to form at her eyes as she took in the sight of the brother she spent years trying to imagine, trying to live up to, trying to avenge.

 

"Hello brother," she replied in a voice that she recognized as her true voice, the voice of Daenerys Stormborn not Daenerys Targaryen, the mother of dragons and breaker of chains. And she found herself running towards him, to finally be in the arms of a brother missed. 

 

And his hugs were as warm as she spent many times dreaming of whenever Viserys took his cruelties out on her. 

 

"Brother.....all I’ve ever wanted was to make you proud... I dreamed of you..you were always a light in my dark." She didn’t notice the tears until Rhaegar’s hands cradled her face, his thumbs gently brushing them away. 

 

"Aye, I know you did. I’ve been watching over you, little sister. You truly are the blood of the dragon. You, a gentle babe born on a stormy night at Dragonstone." He kissed her gently on the forehead and brought her closer to him.

 

And for a moment, she lost herself in the gentle embrace from her eldest brother. That is until Rhaegal’s shrieks brought her back. She looked up at him, a smile of sorrow and joy painted her lips, her baby all healed and strong. If only she had done better to protect him.

 

While still in her brother’s arms, she reached out to Rhaegal, to touch him again, and to her delight and relief, he immediately snuggled into her hand, letting her know that he was happier in this spring dream, finally free.

 

She finally found the strength to release herself from Rhaegar’s embrace to find standing to him her most beloved and loyal advisor, Jorah Mormont.

 

She couldn’t help the tidal wave of grief wash over her again, images of his lifeless body in her arms, bloodied by his sacrifice of protecting her.... 

 

"Khaleesi...." she reached out and cupped his face, strangely and remarkably younger than she remembered but his eyes.... his eyes that has gazed upon her in admiration and.. love... they were no others but his.

 

"I never got to thank you... or tell you how much I loved you, even if it wasn’t what you desired..." she hated the way her voice trembled, as if she were a frightened child again. He returned her gesture of cupping her cheeks in his big, youthful hands.

 

"Nonsense, you know all I desired was to serve you for the rest of my days.." she couldn’t help the tears that were falling again and she pulled him into her embrace.

 

A soft familiar voice, a voiceas gentle as sand and sweet as roses caught her attention, "Your grace.." and there she saw her best and only closest friend in all of the seven kingdoms, the one she failed the most...

 

"Missandei.... I... words cannot describe how sorry I am I got you into this.."

 

The young scribe and her wide honey eyes reached out to take her hand, squeezing it, the same way she did when they held hands in the fighting pit in Meeren. 

 

"I’m not. I told you, I would follow you. It was my choice. I don’t regret it. Had it not been for you, I never would’ve fallen in love.."

 

Dany couldn’t control the tears now, "What about Naath? The gentle people, the butterflies?" 

 

Missandei squeezed her hand gently, "Will always be in my heart. Besides, there are butterflies and beaches here." Dany was confused by her comment but chose to accept it, knowing that her best friend found her peace. 

 

She glanced to her right and noticed an old man she has never seen; yet, she feels like she’s known him for her whole life. He was dressed in a black cloak— a sign that he served in the Night’s Watch— and maester chains loosely hanging around his fragile hips. He had a kindly face, and his eyes were a sharpand familiar shade of violet.

 

"Daenerys Stormborn... I dreamed of you and your dragons... I desperately wanted to travel to you, but I was sickly and frail... you were under siege, alone.... being a Targaryen alone in the world is the most terrible fate, I should’ve been there as one of the last few Targaryens.. but I was closed away thousands of miles from you..."

 

Suddenly his name came to her as she heard it in passing growing up in Pentos, "Aemon..." she reached for him and he for her, their hands clasping together, young flesh meeting hold. Dragon to dragon. And she felt fresh tears build anew.

 

"I believed in you Daenerys, all the way until the end. They broke you, no one can blame you. You are not your father, your father grew suspicious of betrayal but the betrayal you experienced was real. I wish I could’ve been there for you, to guide you, to protect you. To make all the difference." 

 

And she noticed he was crying as well, and she held onto his hand tighter. And as she felt tears mix with the wind, a realization struck her.

 

Daenerys Targaryen was dead. 

 

And suddenly and violently she remembers... remembers Jon.. Aegon.... driving the dagger .... holding her, weeping... 

 

And this spring dream... is her final home...

 

Aemon looked up at her, his kindly face stun her into an even kindlier smile, "Welcome home, Daenerys..” 

 

Above them, Rhaegal and Viserion roamed the skies, free of pain and reunited with their mother, their songs filled Dany with an ecstasy that she thought was lost forever.

 

And as Daenerys stood with those who loved her the most, even the two who she never met in life, she looked beyond the horizon, and in the midst of emerald, a red door stood waiting to welcome her to her final home.

 

Her _real_ home.


End file.
